Of their love and others ways to survive
by Le petit Marie Antoinette
Summary: Series of independent moments in the life of Bruce and Blair, as friends, as a couple, as married.
1. Where Batman make robberies

**Title: **Of their love and others ways to survive.

**Summary:** Series of independent moments in the life of Bruce and Blair, as friends, as a couple, as married.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. _Gossip Gir_l belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; producers and a lot people in CW. If Gossip Girl was mine, Serena and Nate had ended together.

The _Dark Knight_ trilogy and Batman belong to their respective owners, and I can only thank Christopher Nolan for choosing Christian Bale as Batman.

**Author's Note:** English isn't my first language, I am so sorry if I made grammar mistakes.

* * *

Batman does not robberies. Well, maybe when circumstances require it, such as research or find evidence, but definitely doesn't robberies of _ice cream_.

But trust Blair Wayne née Waldorf, was the one to force him to do so.

So there he was, Häagen-Dazs, disabling security cameras to take a pound of ice cream for Blair. Who, as if that were possible, had become even more of a manipulative bitch with the pregnancy.

He _loved_ her, of course he did, and that's why was in the ice cream shop, but that did not mean he did not know her faults.

* * *

_"__Are you going to take a long time?"_ Was the first thing Blair said when he answered the tumbler's phone.

At moments like that, he was very grateful to his informatics skills to create an encrypted system. It would be such ironic to find who is Batman when someone of the fashion industry tried to intervene in Mrs. Wayne's phone.

_"__As soon I finish a tour in Bowery, I will be back"._ He replied. Blair usually just called him in the early morning when she was out of town and wanted to be sure everything was in order, so it seemed odd to call him when she was in Wayne Manor.

_"Good. We no longer have any ice cream and your child wants ice cream"._ She demanded.

_"Blair, it's 2 am, there is no longer ice cream shop open..."_

_"__What is the point of practically owns the city, if you cannot open the shops at your whim?"_ Blair responded with irritation and he could almost see her rolling her eyes.

_"Yeah, well, park in front of a store with the tumbler is not very subtle, you know?"_

_"__You do not even use that excuse on me, it's easier for you strain as your powerful friend than as the Prince of Gotham"._ And then she ended the call.

Bruce just shook his head. At what time he fall in love with her, he does not know. But neither was as if had had opportunity to not do so, she basically was running through his veins even before noticing it. Bruce smiled and turned to go to the Diamond District. He never been able to deny anything to her.


	2. Where Bruce interrupts the conversation

**Title: **Of their love and others ways to survive.

**Summary:** Series of independent moments in the life of Bruce and Blair, as friends, as a couple, as married.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Gossip Girl belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; producers and a lot people in CW. If Gossip Girl were mine, Dan would have ended alone and exiled.

The Dark Knight trilogy and Batman belong to their respective owners, and I can only thank Christopher Nolan for choosing Christian Bale as Batman.

**Author's Note:** English isn't my first language, I am so sorry if I made grammar mistakes.

* * *

"Just because you and Chuck did not love me it doesn't mean nobody can do it". That was the first thing he listened when came to the Waldorf's apartment. "But for your information, Bruce and I are just friends".

There was something in that last sentence that upset Bruce. He and Blair certainly were _more_ than friends. She was the person who knew more than anyone about him, besides Alfred. But Alfred at this point didn't count.

"I _did_ _love _you and you know Chuck did too".

"Seriously? It's quite funny because I had always wondered how it was possible that you and Chuck were best friends, but you both are very similar. You two have a very twisted way of showing love".

The atmosphere suddenly had become too heavy, none could refute that fact; but _warped love_ wasn't the reason why Blair was hurt. It was the "did love you". Because the only thing that Blair ever wanted was _be loved_. So when Nathaniel Archibald say that _they_ _loved her_, it was the worse thing that the boy can ever say to her, because she _still_ _love him_… and always will...

That was the only thing Bruce envied from Chuck Bass, he have someone who loves him unconditionally even after all he did to her.

"Yes Dorota, don't worry, I will look for her". He interrupts with his best Prince of Gotham person, after all that was his principal reason to move into the Upper East Side, to take care of Blair…

"I didn't hear the elevator" Blair says when they both are in the lift and Nate can't hear them.

"Service door" he says like is that all what he need explain. But that is all what he need because she understands.

"Why are you here?" Blair asks when they were in the first floor.

"Alfred says that a friendship works when both people seek for each other". It was more like, Alfred obliged him to visit Blair to get him out of the penthouse. Even when Alfred knew that Bruce were going to seclude into Blair's atic.

"Well, you can tell Alfred he can visit whenever he wants". She responds in a rude tone, but Bruce didn't offend because he knows she is hurt, and need to be bitchy to protect herself, it is her way to deal with her feelings.

When they go out for the principal door, immediately the paparazzi started with the pictures. That was Bruce wanted to avoid, but she is Blair Waldorf, and she doesn't do service door. He ignored the people and lead them to his penthouse, because he is totally sure that she want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's to get the perfect excuse to cry. Fortunately, Alfred has brought more macarons.


End file.
